The present invention relates to a communication and bed function control apparatus for a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a controller which is coupled to a hospital bed frame or to a siderail on the bed to improve access to controls by a person located on the bed.
Several types of controllers are known in the healthcare industry which permit a person located on a hospital bed to activate a number of communication and control functions, such as adjusting the bed, adjusting the mattress, calling the nurse, adjusting the room light or reading light, controlling the T.V. or audio functions, or controlling the telephone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,592,153; 5,239,300; 5,542,138; and 4,680,790. These controllers typically include one or more push-button or pressure sensitive switches, or voice activated controls, to activate various communication and control functions.
According to one illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a communication and control apparatus is provided for use by person located on a bed to control at least one function, the bed including a frame, a patient support surface supported by the frame, and a siderail coupled to the frame and configured to extend above the patient support surface. The apparatus includes a control unit including a receiving portion and configured to control the at least one function. An extendable arm includes a first end pivotally coupled to the siderail and a second end pivotally coupled to the control unit, the arm being configured to support the control unit above the patient support surface. The arm is configured to be received within the receiving portion of the control unit when in a storage position, and the arm is configured to extend away from the receiving portion of the control unit when in an extended position.
Illustratively, the control unit is configured to removably couple to the siderail when in the storage position. Further illustratively, the siderail includes a first rail vertically spaced apart from a second rail, and the control unit includes receiving portions configured to removably receive portions of the first rail and the second rail when the control unit is in the storage position. Illustratively, the control unit further includes a receiving portion configured to receive the arm when the control unit is in the storage position.
Illustratively, the side rail includes an opening and the control unit includes control buttons which are accessible through the opening such that a health care provider positioned adjacent the bed is provided access to the control buttons when the control unit is in the storage position.
According to a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a communication and control apparatus is provided for use by a person located on a bed to control at least one function, the bed including a frame, and a patient support surface supported by the frame. The apparatus includes a siderail coupled to the frame and configured to extend above the patient support surface, the siderail defining a recessed portion. A control unit is configured to control the at least one function, the control unit being removably receivable in the recessed portion. An arm having a first end and a second end is configured to support the control unit above the patient support surface. A first connection is configured to operably connect the first end of the arm to the siderail and a second connection is configured to operably connect the second end of the arm to the control unit. The first connection and the second connection cooperate to permit movement of the control unit and the arm from a storage position within the recessed portion in the siderail to an extended position extending away from the siderail.
Illustratively, the control unit includes a first side and an opposing second side, the first side including a first control button positioned to face a patient located on the patient support surface and configured to actuate the at least one function, the second side including a second control button configured to control the at least one function. The second control button is accessible through an opening in the siderail to a health care provider positioned adjacent the bed when the control unit is in the storage position.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a communication and control apparatus is provided for use by a person located on a bed to control at least one function, the bed including a frame, a patient support surface supported by the frame, and a siderail coupled to the frame and configured to extend above the patient support surface. The apparatus includes a housing having a first side facing a first direction and a second side facing a second direction generally opposite the first direction, the housing being movable between a first portion removably coupled to the siderail and a second position detached from the siderail. A switch is supported by the first side and configured to control the at least one function. A communication device is supported by the second side, the communication device being inactive in the first position and active in the second position. A communication link extends between the control unit and the siderail.
Illustratively, the communication link comprises a cord attached on a first end of the control unit and attached on a second end to the siderail, the cord being configured to carry a signal from the control unit to a signal receiving unit on the bed.
Further illustratively, the communication device comprises a telephone.
A further illustrated embodiment of the present invention comprises a communication and control apparatus for use by a person located on a patient support surface of a bed, the apparatus including a control unit having a switch configured to control one of the bed and another piece of equipment, a device coupled to the control unit and configured to facilitate voice communication with another person, and a cord coupled to the control unit and to a location on the bed, the cord having sufficient length to allow the control unit to be moved between a plurality of positions on the patient support surface.
Illustratively, the device configured to facilitate voice communication with another person is a telephone.
Further illustratively, the device configured to facilitate voice communication with another person is an intercom.
Illustratively, the switch is positioned on a first side of the control unit and the device configured to facilitate voice communication with another position is positioned on a second side of the control unit.
According to yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a communication and control apparatus is provided for use by a person located on a bed to control at least one function, the bed including a frame, a patient support surface supported by the frame. The apparatus includes a siderail coupled to the frame and configured to extend above the patient support surface, the siderail including substantially vertical first and second members defining a gap. A control unit is configured to control the at least one function, the control unit configured to be removably received within the gap and provide a portion of the siderail. An arm having a first end and a second end is configured to support the control unit above the patient support surface. The first end and the second end of the arm cooperate to permit movement of the control unit and the arm from a first position wherein the control unit is received within the gap in the siderail to a second position where the control unit and the arm extend away from the siderail.
Illustratively, the first and second members of the siderail each include a channel configured to removably receive the control unit.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a control apparatus is provided for use by a person located on the bed to control at least one function, the bed including a frame, and a patient support surface supported by the frame. The apparatus includes a control unit configured to control the at least one function, and a selection switch configured to select the at least one function, the switch coupled to the control unit. The handle portion includes a longitudinal axis and is coupled to the control unit for rotation about the longitudinal axis and configured to control the function selected using the selection switch.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.